Point of Ignition - A Matt Houston Story
by boswifedeb
Summary: Matt gets some on the job training with Fire Investigator Rich Holt. But will his first time inside a burning building be his last? **Immediately follows "Lucky No More"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Point of Ignition**

****This story immediately follows "Lucky No More"****

"**Revealing the truth is like lighting a match:**

**it can bring light or it can set your world on fire."**

**Sydney Rogers **

**CHAPTER 1**

_Why in the hell is it always in the middle of the night? _Matt grabbed the phone beside his bed and answered. "Houston."

"Hey, it's Rich Holt. We've got a big fire down in the East 30th – South San Pedro area. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get some on the job training – plus it looks like I'm going to need some help. Would you come down?" The fire inspector sounded desperate.

"Yeah – East 30th and South San Pedro. Got it. Be there quick as I can." Matt rolled out of the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and quickly dressed.

"What's going on?" CJ sat up cross-legged in the bed.

"Rich says he's got a big fire and needs some help." He zipped his jeans and leaned over to kiss his wife. "Love you."

"Love you. Be careful." She watched as he headed out of the bedroom and down the hall, then flopped back in the bed and heaved a big sigh. They had been married for over a year and half and she still couldn't get used to him getting called out in the middle of the night. She looked at the clock – 4:00am. "Well, that's not as bad as it could be." After spending a few more minutes trying to go back to sleep, she went on and got out of bed and headed for the shower, making sure to carry her cell phone into the bathroom – just in case.

Matt drove through the pre-dawn streets of Los Angeles after hitting the 405 south then the 10, and exiting at the 18th Street off ramp. He headed south on Maple and it wasn't very long before he could see an orange glow in the sky. He hung a left on 28th Street then a right onto South San Pedro and parked about two blocks away from the engines. As he climbed out of the truck he popped the back door on the crew cab and reached in to pull out his Nomex/Kevlar blend turnout gear and suited up. He grabbed his clipboard and headed up toward the scene where he spotted Rich who was wearing similar gear and talking to the battalion chief who was in command. The fire marshal pointed to Matt and waved him over.

"Chief, this is Matt Houston. Houston, this is Battalion Chief Mark Weston." Rich looked back at the blaze.

"Nice to meet you." Matt followed Rich's gaze to the clouds of black smoke coming out of the building.

Rich looked back at Matt. "I thought maybe you could use a little on the job training – plus I can use another set of eyes. Well you remembered to suit up and you brought your clipboard: what about the rest of it?" Matt opened the clipboard to reveal a camera, pen, pencil, as well as paper and then pulled evidence bags out of his pocket. Rich grinned. "Told ya so." The chief pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Rich.

"Did you think I'd forget something?" Houston grinned.

"Nope, but the chief here had his doubts." Turning back to the fire, the man pointed to the building. "This is a six story residential hotel. Old as Methuselah. In my opinion it should have been torn down forty years ago. But my opinion and a couple of bucks will buy you a cup of coffee."

"Unless it's from Starbucks." Matt grinned. "So do we have any idea why there's so much black smoke? Mattresses maybe?"

"You've been paying attention in class. Good. Yeah, I talked to one of the maintenance guys already. They've been replacing the mattresses for the past two days. A dumpster was supposed to have been brought in to handle the ones they're getting rid of, but it didn't show. They've been stacking them out in the hallways." He sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"Not a good idea. Not only could it block the path it's more fuel for the fire." Matt could see several residents who were receiving treatment for smoke inhalation. "Is everybody accounted for?"

Rich shook his head. "No, not at all. I've got a feeling we're looking at several fatalities here. Now when our folks get the flames knocked down a little bit more, you and I are going to go in and see if we can find the cause of it. About seventy people have already been rescued – both residents and employees. Come look at this." The fire marshal walked over to his SUV and opened the passenger door. He opened a laptop and showed Matt the building plan. "There are four sections to the structure. North, east, south, and west. We're on the east side. The west side has two parts to it – see the alleyway here? It's a service entrance. Now the first floor on both the north and south sides is businesses. This side is the main entrance of the hotel." He turned and pointed at the building behind them. "Reports from our folks inside lead me to believe that it started on either the second or third floor in this side. From what I've been hearing on the radio, our best bet when we go in is the entrance down on the southeast side – it's just around the corner there."

"Okay." Matt looked at the computer screen and the front of the building.

"We're going to stick together in here. We'll walk down the hallways, you take the right side, I'll take the left. We can cover ground quicker that way and still be safe. Buddy system you know."

"Yep, makes sense."

"Now the reason I say this is simple: this is a very old building and a very hot fire with lots of fuel and dense smoke. We not only have to look for possible points of ignition, we have to be on the lookout for hotspots and other dangers, like floors or ceilings caving in – or walls for that matter." He closed the computer and the truck door and they made their way back over to the chief who was ending a conversation on the radio. "You boys can make entry now. Engine 32 has a tank you can use, Houston."

"Thanks, Chief." Matt followed Rich over to the engine where one of the fire fighters removed a tank and mask from the truck, helping Matt to put it on and adjust the mask to fit his face snugly. While getting the gear secured, the PI heard the voice of TV reporter Tamara Placer above the din of the engines, water, and all the other equipment being used. _That woman has got to have the biggest mouth in the state of California,_ he thought to himself. After making sure that the tank was working properly, he and Rich headed toward the building while pulling on their gloves, Matt glad to be getting away from the reporter that he was growing to despise.

The two men entered the building and stepped over a couple of fire hoses that were snaked inside. Rich pointed up and put two fingers in the air and Matt nodded. They started up the stairwell that was just to the left of the door and carefully made their way up to the second floor, where the smoke was much denser and the heat was stronger.

Rich signaled to Matt to begin looking for the fire's point of ignition. The private investigator nodded and began the search. The end of the hall where they started didn't have any mattresses stacked against the wall, but as they got further into the building they began seeing what was left of the mattresses and box springs – which wasn't much more than some springs and twisted, partially-melted frames. Matt noticed that the doors to most of the rooms in close proximity to the stacks of old bedding were destroyed by the fire. He stopped to look at one and was amazed at how thin the wood was. Rich noticed what he was looking at and Matt pointed out how thin the doors were and the damage that had invaded the rooms because of it. He also pointed out that the doors didn't have self-closers. The fire marshal gave him a grim nod.

Continuing to work their way up the second floor hallway, Matt looked into another room as he started by and tapped Rich on the arm before entering the room. On the far side next to the window he could see a bare foot sticking out from behind the bed. The two men entered the room and found a lady of about 70 lying on the floor. Matt removed a glove and checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. Rich keyed his mic and informed the battalion chief of the room number so that the body could be removed by a search team.

Replacing his glove, Matt followed Rich out of the room and they continued up the hallway. Four rooms past the one where they found the body Matt stopped in his tracks. There on the door, floor, and extending up to the ceiling, was a large v-shaped pattern indicating that there had been a localized plume caused by the mattresses. He tagged Rich and pointed to it and the fire marshal nodded. They proceeded up the hallway and the destruction from the fire was even worse, as was the heat. The turn-out gear that the men were wearing was warm under the best of circumstances but was now causing Matt to break out in a heavy sweat. He could feel it running down his neck, back, chest, and legs.

Rich tapped his shoulder and pointed to an electrical outlet on his side of the hallway, then to another a few steps away on Matt's side. There were arc marks where the outlets had shorted out. They continued to make their way up the hallway and Matt noticed that the smoke marks on the walls were moving from the area where they had entered in the direction that they were following. He pointed them out to Rich who nodded.

The two men ran across another body in the hallway that was lying underneath what appeared to have been two mattress and two box springs. Rich notified the command about it and they made it to the end of the hallway, then turned back. As they approached the area where the outlets had shorted out they stopped where the large v-shaped plume mark was. Rich signaled Matt to take pictures of it and the plume mark as he collected a sample of residue on the wall. When he was done collecting the sample, Rich tapped Matt on the shoulder and pointed to his left wrist and then to the tank on his back, letting the private eye know that they needed to head back out before their air supply got too low. Houston nodded and they headed back down the hall.

When they had made it twenty feet from the stairwell that they had entered through, both men heard a loud groan and felt the building shudder. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed on the pair and a fire fighter who had been working on the third floor crashed down on top of them, knocking Rich to the floor and Matt into one of the doors. Water, smoke, and debris rained down on the three men.

Matt grabbed Rich by the arm and helped him to his feet and both of them grabbed the firefighter who had tumbled onto them. As they headed for the stairwell, the PI noticed that not only was Rich limping badly, but his air tank was hanging at an odd angle and pointed it out to him. He nodded and made a cut motion across his throat: he wasn't getting air and was holding his breath. Taking off his helmet, Matt drew in a deep breath and handed his mask to Rich. They both continued on to the stairwell carrying the now unconscious firefighter with them. After two more stops on the way down to gulp down some air, they made it back to the door that they had used to enter the building and made it out to a waiting ambulance where paramedics took custody of the injured firefighter and began working on him.

Easing his injured friend to the ground, Matt knelt down, ignoring the irritating voice of Tamara Placer asking a dozen questions. After removing his gloves, he checked the leg that was causing Rich problems. Above the noise he yelled at Rich. "I think it's broken, bud. Hang tight." He waved over another paramedic who began working on the fire inspector's leg.

"This is going to have to wait…I dropped my samples inside when that guy fell on top of us." The inspector was trying to regain his feet but Matt kept him down. "I'll get it – you stay put." He took back off for the building knowing that Rich had gotten them out of the building earlier with plenty of time to spare on their air supply. He knew he had enough to run back in and grab the evidence bags and run back out.

Moving at a much faster pace than he had earlier, Matt quickly worked his way back up the staircase to the second floor and spotted the dropped evidence. As he reached down to pick it up he heard someone coughing and looked up to see an elderly man fumbling his way down the hall, choking on the black smoke. Shoving the bag into his pocket, he made his way to the man who was near collapsing. He took a deep breath from the tank before putting the mask over the face of the elderly man. Putting the man's left arm across his shoulders and grabbing it with his left hand, Matt wrapped his right arm around the man and led him to the stairwell, inhaling smoke as he ran out of breath. As they began the trip down the stairs the man passed out and the coughing private investigator put him over his shoulder and carried him out of the building, laying him on the ground next to Rich who's right leg was now in an air splint. A paramedic rushed over and began giving the senior citizen oxygen as the PI continued to cough. Another paramedic came to help him and began giving him oxygen and removed his air tank and turn-out coat, then started an IV on him. Matt began to protest but Rich reached over and grabbed his arm.

"What did you learn in class, Houston? The polyurethane lets off hydrogen cyanide gas – you've got to get treatment started right now. Don't fight with him." Rich continued to hold his arm until he saw Matt nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

CJ had been sitting in the den watching the news of the fire on TV. Her stomach was in knots just knowing that Matt was anywhere around there. Then her cell phone rang. She just knew it was about him.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Houston? This is Battalion Chief Mark Weston with the LA Fire Department. Your husband asked me to give you a call."

"Is he okay?" Sheila had come into the den just then as had Roy.

"He will be. Right now he's being treated for smoke inhalation and exposure to hydrogen cyanide gas, but he's going to be just fine. They're taking him to Memorial." The chief watched as the bodies of more victims were removed from the shell of the north wing of the building.

"Thank you for calling, Chief." She hung up and headed back to the bedroom. "Sheila, I've got to go to the hospital – can you watch Catey?" She was pulling clothes out of the closet as Roy and the nanny caught up to her.

"Sure I can – what happened?" She thought she had heard Matt's truck pull out a couple of hours earlier but didn't think anything of it. He often got called out in the night.

The lawyer explained what the battalion chief had told her.

"I'll go with you." Roy started for the guest room and CJ looked at Sheila.

"Do you think he should be going?" She started pulling on a pair of jeans.

"I think so. He would probably be more agitated if he stayed here. Once he sees that Houston is okay he'll be fine." The nanny closed the door so CJ could finish getting dressed.

A short time later CJ and Roy pulled into the all-too-familiar parking lot of Angeles Memorial Hospital. She couldn't count the number of times that she had been here because of Matt being injured in some way or other. It was the same hospital where Bill Houston had died after heart surgery – and also where Matt had proposed to her in the emergency room. They walked in the door and were surprised by how busy it was. She and Roy went up to the counter where they waited for a nurse to give them information on Matt. Chrissy, one of the nurses that was often working when Matt was brought in was there and smiled when she looked up to see CJ and Roy. "I figured you would be here pretty soon." She handed across a clipboard with the forms that CJ had filled out so many times she knew them by heart and was able to complete them without having to pull out her insurance card or look up Matt's social security number. "I'll call you as soon as you can see him."

The pair went and sat down amidst the hubbub of the crowd. Roy watched as she calmly filled out the forms. "You've done this too many times." He gave her a smile when she looked up and nodded.

"I can fill these out in my sleep – and have on a couple of occasions."

"Mrs. Houston – Tamara Placer, Channel 12 News. Could you tell us about your husband's condition?"

"No." CJ looked at her like she was crazy.

"Can you tell us why he was inside the blaze?"

"No, thank you for your concern. Have a nice day." One of the security guards herded the reporter and cameraman back toward the entrance. Under her breath, she muttered, "None of your damn business." She went back to the task at hand and the forms were completed within a couple of minutes. Returning them to the counter, she was told that they could go back to treatment room four to see Matt.

As they made their way back down the hallway, Dr. Metcalfe came in through the ambulance entrance and looked up to see them. "Not again?" He met them halfway.

"Yep." Roy and the doctor shook hands.

"Where is he?" The doctor yawned.

"In treatment room four." CJ kept on down the hallway.

Looking over at Roy, the sleepy doctor asked, "What'd he do this time?"

"Oh, something completely different: he inhaled smoke and hydrogen cyanide." Roy cocked his head and looked at the shocked face that met his glance.

"How in the hell…" Realization dawned on the man's face. "What was he doing at that fire?"

"Helping out the Fire Marshal – he's a consultant for them now, too." They went into the room right behind CJ.

Reaching for her husband's hand, CJ was relieved when he opened his eyes. He tried to talk but couldn't get much out. "Don't try to talk, Matt. Just concentrate on breathing." She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek. He mouthed the words "love you" to her. "Love you, too hon. What am I gonna do with you?"

Matt rolled his eyes and grinned until he saw Roy standing there, then began trying to get up. Metcalfe pushed him down. "No siree, you better keep your butt right there."

"I'm okay, Mattlock. Just a little worried about you. You just can't stay out of trouble – can you?" Roy took his nephew's hand from CJ and gave it a squeeze.

The young doctor who was treating Matt approached CJ and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Tomlinson – and I'm willing to bet you're CJ." The two shook hands.

"I am." She patted Matt's arm.

"As soon as he came in I had six nurses telling me all about you two." He grinned. "I understand he proposed to you in this room." They both looked at Matt who was grinning.

"He did indeed." CJ leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'd like to talk to you for a minute and tell you what's going on here." Tomlinson walked her over by the door. "First off, I want you to know he's going to be okay. We want to keep him at least until tomorrow to monitor his oxygen levels and make sure that the cyanide levels are decreasing and completely eliminated. We treat against cyanide poisoning by speeding-up the body's own ability to excrete cyanide and to bind cyanide in the blood. The hydroxocobalamin neutralizes cyanide by fixing it to form cyanocobalamin. That's the technical name for vitamin B12. The B12 is excreted in the urine. By supplying sulphur in the form of sodium thiosulphate we can speed up the detoxification."

"And that's why he's got two IV's – to flush it on out." CJ looked back over at Matt.

Tomlinson nodded. "He's already improving – when he was first brought in he was vomiting. That has stopped now and his oxygen levels are getting closer to normal. Now we just have to get the cyanide out and he should be just fine." Tomlinson looked over at Roy and Matt.

Metcalfe had come over to hear what Tomlinson had to say. "He's a tough one, Patrick."

"He's certainly got some interesting scars." The young doctor looked at his watch. "I've got to get moving. We'll be getting him in a room in just a little while. You're welcome to stay with him here if you like."

"Thanks for your help." CJ and Tomlinson shook hands again and she headed back over to her husband's side.

Matt was trying to ask CJ something but couldn't talk very well. Metcalfe handed him a notepad and pen and the private eye quickly wrote the message down.

**WHAT ABOUT RICH?**

"He's here, too?" CJ looked at Dr. Metcalfe.

"Who is Rich?" Metcalfe looked between the two and CJ explained. "Oh, well hang on." He walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and came back a couple of minutes later. "Capt. Holt suffered a broken leg and some smoke inhalation. He's receiving the same treatment you are…" He nodded at Matt and grinned. "But he's also getting a nice little cast. You want one too?" The doctor laughed as Matt quickly shook his head no. "Alright, you behave and I'll check up on you later." He turned and headed out of the door. One of the nurses came over and put some medication in Matt's IV. In a couple of minutes he was getting sleepy and in a couple more he was out. CJ stroked his face and brushed back the hair on his temple as he slept. Roy put an arm around her and hugged her close.

After Matt was moved upstairs to a room, there was a knock on the door. Sergeant Frank Rollins of the LAPD stuck his head inside and CJ waved him on in. He walked over and squatted down in front of her. "How's he doing?"

"He's getting better – they'll probably let him out tomorrow." She looked over at Matt who was sleeping peacefully.

"I just wanted to let you know that my partner Tim and I are here to guard him. As soon as the chief heard what happened he ordered a detail put on his door." Rollins looked around at Matt. "I never did get to thank him for finding the low-life that shot my last partner." There was still a lot of anger in his voice. When Matt had first returned to work after Catey was born, he had helped Hoyt track down a sniper who was killing police officers. "Oh, I almost forgot. There's a reporter out here…"

"Let me guess: Tamara Placer."

"Yeah - she wants to talk to you."

"No. Not interested."

"Good. I can't stand that broad. Anyway, we'll be right outside. You let me know if you need anything, hon." CJ thanked him and Roy watched as he walked out.

"You know, it amazes me how many friends Matt has…" He looked over at his nephew. The door to the room opened again and in walked Michael Hoyt. "And there's one of the best right there." He started to get out of his chair and Michael put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Nope, you stay put." Leaning over he gave CJ a hug. "How did he manage to get into trouble this time?" The detective turned and took Matt's hand.

"He was helping Rich – fire investigation." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Ready to go back to work – and it can't happen soon enough. I'm driving Anne crazy." Michael had been shot a few weeks back during a gang take-over attempt. Matt had tracked down the members responsible. "How's he doing?" Once again, CJ explained. "I've got to give him credit – that's definitely different than what he usually does." He grinned at the two. "How about we go get some breakfast while this bum takes a nap?"

CJ shook her head no. "No, I'm staying here."

"I knew it – you know Roy, she's just as stubborn as he is. How about if I get something and bring it back for you?"

"That I can deal with." She smiled up at him. "You know it's nice to see you in something besides a suit."

Michael looked down. "To tell you the truth it's nice to wear something besides a suit. I've missed my jeans. What about you, Roy? Want to go get some breakfast?"

"I believe I will." He stood up. "Can you keep him out of trouble?"

"Yep, especially when they've got him doped up." She scooted her chair over next to the bed and took Matt's hand in hers as the two men walked out of the door. It was then that she remembered Sheila and Catey, so she pulled her phone from her purse and gave the nanny a call to let her know what was going on. Next she called to let Vince and Will know.

"Hey Vince, he's done it again." Will Houston was used to hearing about his cousin Matt getting into all kinds of scrapes. He put his phone on speaker. "Go ahead, CJ – we're both here." After the lawyer explained what had happened the two men looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well, I'll give him a ten for creativity, but he really needs to quit all this hospital business." Vince was joking, but was also serious at the same time. He had seen Matt near death too many times. "When he wakes up give him a swift kick for me – and tell him I said he better be more careful."

"I will, Vince. How are you boys doing without Uncle Roy there to supervise?"

"Well, I've gotta tell you – it was weird for the first couple of days. And Vince's stories aren't nearly as interesting." Will poked at his new friend. "I miss having him here, but we're doing pretty good."

"Yeah, Will is kinda the smooth talker. Guess he comes by it honestly. I'm more of the technical guy, but we make a hell of a team." The former cop had really been enjoying his time working with Roy and Will.

"Good. I'll pass the messages on to him when he wakes up. Guess we'll see you boys in a couple of weeks. Be good." Matt and CJ had worked out a plan to get everyone together for Thanksgiving at the ranch in Texas. Vince's family would be flying in from Hawaii and everyone was looking forward to a reunion. She hung up the phone and looked over at Matt who was still sleeping comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"But they said I could get out of here today." Matt looked at his wife.

"IF your levels were down. They just aren't there yet." CJ was sitting on the bed beside her husband who hadn't taken the news of his being kept in the hospital for another day well at all. "Oh, quit pouting, Matt! You look like a little kid."

He turned his head and looked out the window. "CJ, I want to get out of here and find out who set that fire." There was a pause. "Do you know how many people died in there yesterday? And they still don't think they've found all of them yet."

"Yes, I know. But I also know that you need to take care of yourself – or you won't be able to take care of anyone else." She squeezed his hand. There was a knock at the door and she went to see who it was. "Hi there! How are you feeling?"

Rich Holt was being pushed in a wheelchair by his wife Sherry. "I'm alright but they won't let me out of here." He looked as disgusted as Matt.

"Well come on in here – Matt just found out they're keeping him for another day, too. Misery loves company." She and Sherry Holt exchanged a knowing look as the fire investigator's wife rolled him into the room.

"Hey Rich, they still holding you hostage, too?" Matt's voice was still scratchy.

"Yeah, you too, huh?" He looked back at the two women. "I think we need to work out an escape plan. You game?"

"Hell yeah." The two men shook hands. "I guess these ladies haven't met yet, have they?"

"No, I don't think so. Sherry, this is CJ Houston and you've figured out who this guy is already." He grinned.

The two women laughed. "Is he about to drive you crazy wanting out, too?" Sherry looked at CJ.

"Yeah, we were just discussing that." The lawyer looked back at her husband.

"Seemed kinda one-sided for a discussion." Matt put the pout back on his face, then looked at Rich. "All I've heard is what's on TV – how about you?"

"Fred Tucker just called me a little while ago…he's got the investigation now." Rich looked disgusted. "He says that he agrees with us about the ignition site. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who did it."

"I would sure like to nail whoever it was." They were both quiet for a moment and CJ could see the gears beginning to click in Matt's head. "CJ, would you do something for me – since you won't let me come home?"

"Do not try that tack with me Mattlock William Houston." She had her hands on her hips and then smiled as he cracked up. "What is it?"

"Would you bring my laptop and books?"

"You're supposed to be resting…but if it will make you quit pouting, then yes. Anything else?"

"No, that's all I need." He had a twinkle in his eye and CJ felt sure that he was up to something.

"Bo and Lamar said they were going to come see you. I'll ask them to bring it along." She pulled out her phone and called Lamar's cell phone. Matt leaned forward in the bed and Rich rolled the chair in closer, then nodded his head as he heard what his friend had to say. She hung up and exchanged a look with Sherry Rich. "What are they scheming now?"

"I'm afraid to ask." She looked at her husband.

"Nothing terrible. We're just going to get me moved in here with Houston." Rich was grinning like a monkey.

"I don't know, Rich, they might not let you do that." Sherry looked to CJ.

"You know, it would make it easier on the nurses…all the trouble would be contained in one room." CJ gave Matt the raised eyebrow look and he just smiled even bigger.

"Come on, Sherry; let's go talk to the head nurse." Rich was turning the chair around and heading for the door."

"Why does summer camp come to mind?" The woman rolled her eyes as CJ nodded.

A short time later the head nurse was speaking to both of the men. "Do you promise to do what you're told – without argument? Good Lord, I thought my children had left the nest."

Matt and Rich both cracked up. "Yes, Ma'am." They answered in unison.

"Okay, but if we have any problems I'm going to split you two up. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Once again they answered together and had CJ cracking up.

The nurse shook her head and looked at Sherry and CJ. "I pity you two." She grinned as she left.

Bo and Lamar came through the door carrying Matt's laptop and books. "Howdy, Boss. You feelin' better?" Bo handed Matt the case containing his laptop.

"Yeah, but they're holdin' me hostage, Bo." He introduced his two ranch hands to the Holts. "Fellas, I sure do appreciate y'all bringing this. How's Cricket doing?"

"She's fine – but she sure raised some sand last night when you didn't come home." Lamar set Matt's books on the bed. "Is there anything else we can do, Houston?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Okay, well you let us know if you need anything else." The two cowboys tipped their hats to the ladies and took off.

"Why don't you girls go grab some coffee or something…since we're about to drive you crazy?" Rich was now in his bed with his leg propped up.

"I think they're trying to get rid of us." Sherry and CJ looked at the pair.

"Uh huh, but they better behave…" She walked over and gave Matt a kiss. "Be good."

"I will, Babe. Have fun." He and Rich watched as they left the room. As soon as they were out the door, Matt pulled out his cell phone and punched Michael Hoyt's number on the speed dial. "Hey pard, whatcha doin'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Yeah, I'm ready to get back to work, but when CJ finds out what you're doing…" Michael left the threat hanging in the air.

"All I'm going to do is use the computer – you're the one that's going to be doing the footwork." Matt had convinced his buddy to help him and Rich Holt out with the arson case.

"Well that's just fine, but I don't know a thing in the world about fires." Michael was sitting on the side of Matt's bed.

"You don't have to…that part is already taken care of. We just need you to interview some folks – just like you always do." Houston had the laptop open and his fingers were flying across the keyboard as he began looking into the residents and employees of the hotel. There was a knock on the door and Officer Gerry Burton stuck his head inside.

"Houston, there are a couple of ladies here to see you."

"Not reporters are they?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Let 'em in. Thanks, Gerry." Matt exchanged a look with Rich and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is kind of starting to sound like the old days – you've got women pounding on your door." Michael laughed as Matt blushed.

"Shut up, cop." He swatted at his friend with one of his school books.

The women came in; one was in her twenties while the other looked to be in her forties. "Mr. Houston? I don't want to bother you. I just came to thank you for what you did for my father."

"Your father?" Matt didn't have a clue who she was talking about.

"Yes, George Pullman – you carried him out of the hotel yesterday?"

"Oh, sorry – I didn't know his name." Matt blushed again. "How's he doing?"

The woman started to tear up. "He passed away a little while ago."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at Rich who was wearing an angry expression on his face.

"At least he didn't burn up in there. I've been trying to get him to move in with us – my husband and me – but he kept saying he wanted his independence."

"Yes, ma'am. I can understand that."

"They told me that the smoke from the mattresses made you sick. I hope you're going to be okay."

"Oh, I'll be alright. They just make a mountain out of a mole hill."

The younger woman spoke up. "I'm Marsha Hollis. My husband is the one that dropped in on you two." She smiled. "Capt. Holt and I have met before, but it's been a few years ago. You were at Paul's graduation from the Fire Academy."

"Yes ma'am, I remember him. He had one heck of a record. How's he doing?" Rich had scooted up in the bed a little bit.

"He'll be alright. The fall broke his leg and he's got a concussion. But as hard as his head is he'll be just fine. I wanted to thank both of you for helping him out of there."

"He would have done the same for us – it's part of the job. Tell him I said hello – and to call next time before he drops in on me, okay?" They all cracked up.

"Well, I better get back to him. We're about to leave for home. Thanks again." She gave Rich a hug and then Matt before turning and walking out the door with the other lady.

"How many fatalities now?" Matt looked over at Rich, then went back to his computer.

"I believe he makes fourteen."

"Okay, I've been going through the list of folks who lived and worked at the hotel. One of the employees has a record for possession with intent. Out of the residents, only three popped up as being suspicious. The first is Barton Willis – 59 – been tagged for drunk driving, assault, and attempted murder. He lived on the fourth floor. The next one is Oswald Petrovski – 61 – he's been in trouble for bank robbery and attempted kidnapping – third floor. Last we have Regina Conway – 58 – she's had prostitution, drug charges, drunk and disorderly, and assault with a deadly weapon – third floor." Matt looked up at the other two men.

"What kind of weapon did Willis use in his attempted murder?" Hoyt looked at the computer screen to see what the man looked like.

"A blow torch." Houston looked at Rich.

"Oh boy, what about the woman – what did she use?" Holt couldn't believe Matt had been able to narrow down the suspects so fast.

"Gasoline. The cops showed up before she lit the match." Matt leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Hey – are you okay?" Hoyt was worried; Matt was suddenly looking pale.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He opened his eyes. "I'd say we've got a fifty-fifty chance on Willis or Conway. Petrovski doesn't really fit."

"Uh huh. Now the question is: where are they right now?" Hoyt stood up and walked over to the window. "The Red Cross might be putting them up somewhere. I'll start there. Let me copy down what you've got there on both of them and I'll go hit the bricks."

"You know, my truck may still be sitting over there by the hotel – or it might be in the impound lot." Matt grimaced.

"I can find out real quick." Hoyt pulled out his phone and called the impound. After a quick minute he hung up. "Larry took it over to the parking garage at the station."

"Phew! I gotta thank him." Still looking pale he leaned back and closed his eyes again. Hoyt watched and in a minute he was asleep.

The detective shook his head and quietly turned to Rich. "Keep an eye on him for me."

"No problem." He looked over at Matt. "Hey Michael, can you answer a question for me?"

"If I can – what is it?" He stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Why are there two cops guarding his door?"

"Houston has put away a lot of bad guys – and we're talking some really BAD bad guys. They would love nothing better than to catch him when his guard is down…" He pointed to the private eye. "Most people don't have any idea how much he's done for the city of Los Angeles."

Holt nodded. "I wondered."

"I'll call your phone when I've got something…in case he's asleep." Michael headed out of the room and ran into CJ and Sherry who were just coming back from their coffee break.

"Is he behaving?" CJ stopped and introduced the two.

"Actually he's asleep. Guess that's about as good as it gets." Hoyt gave her a peck on the cheek and took off down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Michael Hoyt pulled into the parking lot of the Red Cross Office at the intersection of Shatto Place and West 5th Street. On the way over from the hospital he had been thinking about Houston. He was relatively sure that the private investigator had agreed to become a consultant to the Fire Marshal's office in an attempt to make his job a little less dangerous. But after what had happened the day before, it wasn't looking like that was going to be the case. Rich had told him that they didn't normally go in while the fire was still being fought but the scene was deteriorating so quickly that he wanted to get in as soon as possible. He also thought that Matt could use the on the job training.

Walking across the lobby, Michael approached the reception desk. "Hi there. I'm Lt. Michael Hoyt, LAPD…" He flashed his badge. "I need to find out where a couple of residents from the Smythe Arms Hotel are being housed. We've got a few questions for them about the fire."

"What are the names?" The older lady behind the desk typed the information into her computer and gave Hoyt the address of the hotel where they were being put up for the time being. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Lieutenant?"

"No ma'am, just keep this quiet if you would, please." He thanked her and made his way back out to the parking lot and called Rich to let him know. "How's Houston doing?"

"Actually they just had to put him back on oxygen. He's started having a little trouble breathing…and they upped the dosage of the meds they're giving him…the cyanide isn't leaving his body quick enough."

"Oh, boy – not what I was hoping to hear. Look, you said somebody from your office was handling the case…maybe I should hook up with him and let him know what we've got."

"That might not be a bad idea. I'll call him and tell him to call you. Then you two can figure out how you want to work it. Hang on a second." He was gone from the phone for a minute and Hoyt could hear him talking to someone. "Okay, he woke up and I told him – but now CJ knows and she's doing that eyebrow thing…we may all be in trouble."

"Well get used to it…when you hang out with Houston it becomes your middle name. Time to pay your dues, Mr. Fire Marshal." He laughed. "I'll let you know what happens."

Rich called Fred Tucker and told him what they had gotten. "How in the hell did you…never mind. I don't care. I just want to get the scumbag that did this. Fourteen people are dead because of this idiot. What's the cop's name?" He took down Hoyt's name and number and gave him a call. The two men met up outside the hotel where both Willis and Conway were staying. Tucker got out and climbed into Hoyt's car. "Have you seen either one yet?"

"Yep. Willis just came back across the street from the Burger Nerd. He's in 224. I haven't seen Conway. The blinds to the room are closed. She's in 228." Hoyt took a sip of coffee.

"So how did you put all this together? And no offense, but why did you put all this together?" Tucker eyed the cop curiously.

"I can't take the credit." Hoyt explained about Houston and Rich and the fire investigator nodded. "Okay, yeah Rich was telling me a little about him. Hmm, boy he jumped into this case with both feet, didn't he? Good. We need more help like that. Alright, want to head up and talk to Willis first since we know for sure that he's here?"

"Works for me." Hoyt got out of the car and they climbed the stairs, the cop checking his pistol making sure that it was ready to go. He knocked on the door that was answered quickly by a barrel-shaped man with a massive case of bad breath.

"Yeah, what?" Willis didn't look too happy to have visitors.

"Mr. Willis, I'm Lt. Hoyt, LAPD and this is Fred Tucker with the Fire Marshal's office. We'd like to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"No, you ain't pinnin' that crap on me! I didn't have nothing to do with it. Hell, I was asleep when the stupid alarm went off. The thing goes off a couple of times a week for no good reason. We all got to where we ignored it. I didn't leave my room until smoke started coming in under the door."

"Do you have anyone who can verify that you were in your room?" Hoyt was giving the room a once-over.

"No, I don't have anyone that can verify it – I live alone." The man had a bad attitude to go with his bad breath.

"Alright, Mr. Willis. Just don't leave town." The cop stepped away from the door just as the suspect slammed it. "Charming individual."

Tucker snickered. "With breath like that it's no wonder he lives alone." He and Hoyt both chuckled over that one as they made their way down to room 228. Tucker knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and they both heard a raspy female voice tell them to go to hell.

"LAPD. We need to speak with Regina Conway. Open up." Hoyt pounded on the door that was finally snatched open by a haggard looking woman wrapped in a bed sheet.

"What the hell do you want?" Conway looked back and forth between the two and looked slightly shocked when she saw Fred Tucker's badge. She stepped back away from the door. "I got nothin' to say to either one of you."

"Well we've got some questions…HOLD IT!" Hoyt ran into the room after Regina Conway who had turned and begun walking toward the dresser. He had spied a bottle of alcohol there when the door had first been opened and could now see three lighters lying near the bottle.

The woman grabbed up the bottle and twisted off the cap and picked up one of the lighters. "Get the hell outta here now! I'll burn you up!" She threatened to throw the alcohol on Hoyt who was now being backed up by Tucker.

"Look just put the bottle down and we'll get this all straightened out, okay?" Tucker was trying to stay calm but knew how bad the end result would be if Conway did what she was threatening.

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" Conway waved the bottle between the two men and ignited the lighter.

"Put down the lighter and the bottle." Hoyt was planning to jump on her the minute she dropped the lighter.

"NO WAY! GET OUT!" The woman was screeching at the top of her lungs and other guests of the hotel were starting to gather on the walkway. She splashed some of the alcohol on Hoyt and thrust the lighter in his direction, laughing as he jumped back out of the way. Tucker moved in toward her and got her attention giving Michael enough time to grab her wrist and take the lighter from her. A stream of curses left the woman's lips as the cop twisted her arm behind her back and tossed her on the bed, putting the cuffs on her as quickly as possible.

After explaining to his captain why he had made the arrest, Hoyt went back to the hospital to check on Matt and tell him and Rich how it had gone. When he got there, Larry Carlisle was guarding the door. "How's he doing, Sarge?"

"He's a little better than he was earlier, but I gotta tell ya – he looks like hell." He shook his head and opened the door for Michael.

The detective walked in to find CJ up in the bed cradling a sleeping Matt in her arms. The private eye was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. Sherry was sitting cross-legged on her husband's bed. Hoyt walked over to Rich's bedside. "Hey, we got it all wrapped up. It was Regina Conway. She threatened to throw alcohol on Tucker and me and light it. That woman is nuts."

"Nuttier than a squirrel fart, huh?" Matt's voice sounded pretty weak, but he opened his eyes and grinned at Hoyt.

"I thought you were asleep." Hoyt took his friend's hand. "I heard you had a rough afternoon. What's the big idea? We've got a hunting trip to plan, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Matt closed his eyes again and snuggled back into CJ's arms. "So did she confess?"

"Oh, she did more than that. Not only did she confess to it but she even told us why. She got mad at the guy that lived in that room where she set the fire because he was supposed to make a liquor store run for her. He kept the booze for himself. When he wouldn't answer the door she stacked the mattresses in front of it and lit them." He shook his head. "This world is full of all kinds of crazies, I'll tell you that."

"Yep." Matt opened his eyes again. "Did you get in trouble with the captain?" He hadn't thought about that before calling Hoyt in for help. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it."

"No, not really. He found out what was going on and kinda looked the other way." Hoyt watched as Matt's eyes closed again. "You did good, Houston. Rest up so we can go hunting, alright?"

"He's asleep." CJ continued to rub on his back and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
